


Flower's one-shot

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jonathan's friendship gets tested, but then you soon see it was always meant to be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower's one-shot

After Jonathan’s accident that sent him to the hospital do to his fathers experiment. He had finally healed, you where so excited to hear that your best friend was ok. The problem was when you tried to go and visit him he didn’t want any visitors. You where a little sad but understood, you had also brought him flowers, to which you asked the nurse to give them to him. She smiled kindly and nodded. You left and decided to come back the next day, your eyes were bright with joy, and you had also brought fresh flowers once again. For your grandma had always loved getting them when she was ill or not feeling well. You went up to the desk where the same nurse was the day before. You then smiled gently as you spoke.

“ Can I see Jonathan Crane? I brought him flowers too! “

 

“ Oh I am sorry, he isn’t letting anyone see him today. Maybe come back in a few days.”

“ A-A few day’s? Oh, ok. Please give these to him. Thank you.”

The nurse gave a friendly smile as you tried to give one back while handing her the fresh flowers. You kept doing the same thing for about three weeks, each time you got turned down. You finally decided that maybe he just didn’t want to be friends anymore, or something along those lines. As you walked back to your house, you sighed, having those painful thoughts running around in your head. You frowned as you passed the hospital, you normally would have stopped by at the time but you didn’t. A few minutes later, as you where almost past the hospital when you heard a familiar voice coming from behind you. As you quickly turned around your eyes widened as you saw Jonathan running after you, with a backpack on, another bag and flowers in the other hand. 

“ Wait!! Hang on!!”

Jonathan caught up to you, he then panted for a few moment s before speaking, sorrow in his tired eyes. 

“ I-I know I haven’t been around as of late and that I didn’t let you see me but I’m sorry! I was just scared of you seeing me in such a bad state.”

You clenched your fists as anger started to build up in your chest, you where hurt that he took your the ability to see him, you where his best friend! 

“ I came to see you everyday for three weeks. Three weeks, Jonathan!! I was so worried all the time, then I finally thought that maybe you didn’t want to be my friend anymore because you didn’t let me see you, I even brought you flowers!!”

“ I know! You are right about one thing, I don’t want to be your best friend anymore.”

“ What! H-“

“I want to be your boyfriend.”

He then held up the flowers towards you, they where all the same type of flowers you had given him over the past three weeks. You blushed deeply as you mouth hung open from shock. You glanced between him and the flowers for a few seconds till he spoke.

“ I know we haven’t talked in a while but I had a lot of time to think in there. You have always been there through out my life, since we where kids. I am so sorry I was such a jerk! I was just scared you would see me as a monster or far worse. I thought about how much you cared about me and how you always have had my back. So what do you say? I-If you don’t want to be with me that’s ok I just want you to know how I feel about you.”

You blinked a few times then started to giggle as you shook your head. You smiled wide and slowly moved closer to him.

“ Does this answer the question?”

You leaned in and kissed him softly but quickly. For both of your first kiss it wasn’t bad. You went to pull back, when he snapped out of his shock, grabbed you by the back and pulled you in a sweet kiss. You shared this sweet moment together, he than pulled back slowly. You two smiled at each other as you gently took the flowers from his hand, taking his now empty hand and putting it in yours. He smiled at you as you lead his head on your shoulder; you two then walked back to your house. Just living in this moment of happiness and bliss.


End file.
